


The Pepe Fic - Limerick Edition

by orphan_account



Category: Memes - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Green Cum, M/M, Memes, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Pepe Fic - Limerick Edition

Brendon Urie   
hollowed his cheeks,   
producing moans from Dallon Weekes.   
The two were in the  
back of their band’s bus.   
Brendon was giving Dallon’s penis a buss. [‘buss’ means to caress something with one’s mouth, and it was the only thing that rhymed]  
"Bren," Dallon cried,   
"there's something that I   
must tell you- oh, *potato*; it's too late!"  
Dallon cummed all over   
Brendon's face and shoulders,  
but the cum was greener than a clover.

Brendon jumped away   
from his Mormon bae.   
"What the *potato* just happened? No way!"

"I’m sorry, Bren,”  
Dallon Weekes said,  
“I’m not Dallon Weekes. You’ve had me misread."

Dallon begun the task  
of pulling off his mask.   
"I'm Pepe The Frog, Brendon, alas.”  
I hope this does not  
change what we’ve got.  
I still love you, Brendon. A lot."

"SAY IT WASN’T SAID!"   
Brendon then shouted,   
shooting up out of his bed.  
It had been a dream.   
Dallon wasn’t a meme.  
Sitting next to him was Sarah Urie. 

"Oh, Sarah, thank Hell!  
That dream wasn’t swell!  
Wait, am I in a hospital?” [just pronounce ‘hospital’ like ‘hospi-tell’ okay]

She started to cry.  
“Brendon,” she sighed,  
“we were walking somewhere, and all that aside,  
"somebody stole   
your ballsacks, you- oh-  
you had to get a ballsacks transplant. It’s so gross."

Brendon laughed. "Really?  
God, that's crazy!  
I've got to tell Dallon! Hey, where is he?"

Sarah gave no reply.  
She continued to cry.  
She gave another sob as she said, “Oh, God, why?”

"Sarah? Sarah?” Brendon asked,  
“Where's Dallon?" he asked, aghast.  
What if Dallon’s time had passed?

Sarah again gasped.  
She farted out some gas.  
“Don’t you know who gave you the ballsacks?”

Brendon lifted up   
the sheets and stuff  
to see his ballsacks and screamed.   
He started jerking off.   
It couldn't be true.   
His ballsacks weren’t from Dallon Weekes.

"Brendon, please stop!”  
Sarah cried out.  
“You'll just hurt yourself again!"

Brendon kept pumping  
whilst crying.   
“It's not true, Sarah! You’re lying!"

Finally, Brendon   
had an orgasm.   
Cum got all over the sheets.  
Brendon gave a sob,  
throwing himself in Sarah’s arms-  
for sadly, the cum was green.


End file.
